Dethcube
"There's a rumor goin' around. Anyone who goes into the Gauntlet dies, gives up, or becomes a Mandalorian." - Overheard between two bounty hunters on Level 101. * Length: 10 km * Width: 10 km * Height: 10 km''' Designed as a semi-mobile space station gauntlet for warriors to come and show their skills for the galaxy. The Dethcube is usually found near Mandalore, as it is a Mandalorian structure. The owner, Kraujas, opens up the Dethcube for anyone to board and use. It has it’s own enforcers in the place of a peace force, and it garners resources from various planets to sustain itself. Design As the name implies, the general design for the Dethcube is a cube structure, perfectly symmetrical on all sides. The outside of the cube is a darkened titanium and matrix plating, with no highly visible openings or blemishes, or windows. The sides of the cube are smooth, and somewhat reflective of the space around them. If one got close enough to touch the space station they would notice large, circular grooves in the hull, spaces where the space station’s defenses emerge from should the need arise. Being a non-hostile station, however, the firepower remains hidden until needed. There are 1,000 levels on the Dethcube, each with its own function. The floors are numbered from the bottom up, making the lowest floor number 1. The space station always remains upright, as to not mess up anything or anyone on it. Levels 1 - 20 Arguably the largest levels of the space station, found at the bottom. These are the docking bays, large enough to fit most ships in separate docking areas comfortably. Once the ship is cleared for landing, it is guided to one of the docking bays, which can house 5 ships to 100 ships each, given the size of each one currently docked already. The openings to the bays are force fields, that allow ships inside once they have been given the proper access. This allows the space station to keep the oxygen inside the docking bays away from the vacuum of space outside. Levels 21 - 100 The general living space of the space station. This is where the majority of the visitors come to hang out and stay. The various levels have different night clubs, shops, bazaars, hotels, apartment spaces, generally everything one would find on a typical space station. The levels are connected via hundreds of turbolifts of varying sizes for various uses. Level 101 This level is the start of the Gauntlet. The Dethcube was made for one real purpose; to test warriors in battle, and to broadcast those tests to the rest of the galaxy via the holonet. On this level people who believe they can make it in the Gauntlet come to register. They are required to give their name, entry fee, and to register the equipment they’ll be taking in to the Gauntlet with them. There are no rules to what kinds of ordinance one can bring into the Gauntlet, apart from these: The warrior goes into the Gauntlet alone, with no assistance from anything but his skills and equipment. Every newcomer has to work their way up the levels. However, if a veteran of the space station returns, they may choose from whatever level they’ve already done, or start on the next level they haven’t completed yet.''' Levels 102 - 499 Dubbed the ‘No Kill’ levels. These levels have suppressant fields and emergency medical droids to ensure that the combatant doesn’t die while traversing through. The beginning levels are simple, mazes with traps, rock walls to climb to the top of, things of that nature. Around the 150 mark is when actual combat starts, with small creatures accompanying levels 150 - 235. The larger, more vicious creatures begin around 236, things like maalraas and drexls. Around the 400th floor is when things get crazy. Large water levels with dangerous, deep sea creatures lurking in the depths for the warrior to kill, underfed rancors, wampas fresh off Hoth, and other large, ferocious beasts. Should one complete all these levels, they are awarded with the title of Beast Master. Each level has a credit prize associated with it, and the higher the level, the more credits one gets for surviving and conquering. Levels 500 - 950 Dubbed the ‘Kill’ levels. The suppressant fields are off, and everything is out to kill everything else. Deranged beasts from Sith tombs, warbots armed with machine guns and heavy ordinance, Force Users and dangerous criminals who have been captured and ‘contributed’ to the Dethcube in place of a death sentence, all armed to the teeth and fighting for their freedom. In the later levels, 900 - 950, warriors who survived this far are pitted against each other, from one on one battles to an all out war of ten combatants, with only one survivor. Should one survive all of these levels, they are awarded the title of Gauntlet Master, and crowned as one of the champions of the Dethcube. In these Kill levels, the prizes can be large sums of credits, or gifts of unique weapons, armors, or star ships, depending on which level it is. Levels 951 - 999 These are the champion levels. Whenever someone becomes a champion of the Gauntlet, they receive a permanent residence on the Dethcube. Lavish parties, wild nightclubs and the life of a king awaits those warriors bloodthirsty and bold enough to earn their place as a champion. Their names are released on the holonet and the price for their service skyrockets as a result of their skills. Level 1000 The top level of the Dethcube is reserved for the owner and his guards. Not much is known about how it looks or functions, as only those select people get to even see what’s there. Armament While not a hostile structure, the Dethcube has measures of defense, and only defense. Various shield generators, turbolasers and tractor beam emplacements emerge from the circular grooves on the Dethcube to ward off attackers. Ion cannons accompany the tractor beams, so once a ship is caught in the beam it is ionized and rendered useless as it’s pulled into a docking bay. These defenses are only used as a last resort, however. Gauntlet Entry Requirements To enter into the Gauntlet, one must meet all the requirements and agree to the rules. The requirements are as follows: # Should you die in the arena, your personal belongings will be confiscated by the Game Masters and used at their discretion. Your next of kin will be notified, but anything on your body when you die belongs to the Game Masters. # An entry fee is required for every level you wish to participate in. This free changes between levels - the higher the number of the level, the higher the entry fee. This fee must be paid in full before you are allowed to proceed. # Any armor, equipment, and weapons you wish to bring in to the Gauntlet must be registered by the Game Masters. If you are found using anything that is not registered, the Game Masters will stop the Gauntlet and promptly capture or execute you. # When you enter the Gauntlet, you work solo. No droids, pets, or companions may accompany you into the level, unless the level specifies otherwise. You may have no outside help. If you are suspected of being aided from the outside, you and your assailant will be executed or used as cannon fodder on a level, at the Game Masters' discretion. # You must work your way up the levels. If you have not done a level before, you cannot skip to a level beyond it. However, if you have completed a level and wish to do it again, then you may. # Once you register and enter the Gauntlet, you consent to the possibility of your actions being recorded and broadcasted to the Holonet. You will not be compensated beyond the rewards of the level if your footage is chosen Should you agree to all the terms, then you may be allowed to participate in the Gauntlet as many times as you please, until you give up, die, or win. Rewards The rewards for the Gauntlet are based on the level(s) completed by the warrior. The blanket reward for all levels is an appropriate sum of credits measured out against the amount of danger the warrior faces. However, there have been special rewards given out to those who pass a certain level, or who have done multiple levels in one go. These rewards can be a custom crafted weapon, an upgraded piece of armor, a star ship up to the size of a freighter, or an invitation to join the Mandalorians. Dangers The Gauntlet boasts a wide range of enemies and dangers for its warriors to face. These things can include battle droids left over from the war, animals and wildlife ranging from a simple akk dog to creatures mutated and twisted by Sith Alchemy, deranged Force Users and hardened criminals, as well as other participants in the Gauntlet itself. The Covenant often uses the Dethcube as a method of 'getting rid of' criminals who are too dangerous to keep contained in a prison. They often give the prisoner an option; a death sentence, or the Dethcube. Granted, any free man may volunteer to become an obstacle in the Dethcube as well, for a bountiful reward should they kill a certain number of contestants.Category:Space Stations